Shelter Runs Mark II
Shelter Runs Mark II is a program created by the RNG Host. This program keeps track of what happens while a tribute is inside of someone else's shelter. Shelter Runs Mark I The older version of the program only listed how the tribute doing the shelter run did each event. Updates for Shelter Runs Mark II Now, each event done in a shelter run is written in script. One can now see what's exactly going on in the tribute's mind. How to Start a Shelter Run The most obvious way to start a shelter run is with a tribute inviting someone else into his or her shelter. A shelter run can also start if a tribute lets multiple tributes into his or her shelter at the same time. The third way to record a shelter run is if a tribute lets someone else into his or her shelter, and a third is required to record the run. This can lead to recordings in Chris's files where the recorder is the one who created this wiki. Events That Start a Shelter Run * (Player1) lets (Player2) into (his/her1) shelter. * (Player1) watches (Player2) let (Player3) into (his/her2) shelter and has to record the shelter run. * (Player1) lets both (Player2) and (Player3) into (his/her1) shelter because of experimental reasons. * (Player1) lets three other tributes into (his/her1) shelter at the same time. * (Player1) lets four other tributes into (his/her1) shelter at the same time. * (Player1) lets five other tributes into (his/her1) shelter at the same time. Rules for a Shelter Run The super important rule for shelter runs is "Do not leave unless you absolutely have to do it." This means that once in a shelter run, a tribute cannot leave unless the reason is justified. There are three justified reasons: arena events, The Feast, and shelter swaps. Arena events force the tribute out of the shelter if he or she does not survive. The Feast involves the cornucopia, which requires going outside. Shelter swaps involve tributes changing shelters from one to the other. If a tribute is forced out of a shelter due to The Feast, the tribute is open to a run again if the event was nonfatal. The tribute can either revisit the shelter or be let inside a different shelter by another tribute. The latter does not count as a shelter swap because the tribute was forced out earlier. What Happens If... A Tribute Wins During a Shelter Run If a tribute wins while in the middle of a shelter run, the RNG Host Chris will do one of two things. If the tribute won by not killing on the final day or night, Chris will send a note to the shelter door. If the tribute won by killing, Chris will hear the dying tribute's screaming and investigate the shelter himself. After verifying the win, Chris calls the winner a "Shelter Survivor", and will file the run in a different spot than he usually does. List of Shelter Survivors * Sam Jay * Ben Wilburn Warner * Kevin Owens * Dragonlord (during Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath) * Scotty Raven Jay (during Looney Games Bloopers/Rainbow Tottie) Multiple Tributes Get Involved The tribute(s) not doing the shelter run will enter the shelter where the tribute doing the shelter run is located. One of two terms will be used to describe this: Visit means the tribute will not do anything fatal. Invade, however, is fatal. A Tribute Wants to Leave Early There is a way to get around the "Do not leave unless you absolutely have to do it." rule. Before being called into a shelter run, a tribute must have constructed a shack first. Then, the tribute can switch between shack and shelter any time he or she wanted. If the tribute doing the shelter run did not construct a shack before he or she was let in, then if he or she wants to leave, the reason must be justified. About a Tribute's Shelter Shelter Runs Mark II existing means that by default, everyone owns a shelter. Each shelter has several things common to it to allow application of other events. These features include fireplaces for fires, fridges for food and drinks, a stove for cooking, a bedroom area for chasing, a bathroom area, and a TV to force others who invade to watch. However, each tribute's shelter has different features than the other. Sylveon for example has a dartboard containing the other Eeveelutions for archery, but Sam Jay has a taped picture of Scotty Raven Jay that serves the same function. List of Record Runs Initial Program These runs occurred before the upgrade. #Pikachu in Scotty's Shelter #Samey and Magearna in Neville's Shelter #Reigns in Nitasha's Shelter #Annika and Mr. Warner in Amy and Mary's Shelter #Bayley in Paige's Shelter #Sam in Guy's Shelter #Magearna and Paige in Amy's Shelter #Mary in Paige's Shelter #Pikachu in Nitasha's Shelter #Neville in Mr. Warner's Shelter #Bayley in Fletchling's Shelter #That Guy in Dee Dee's Shelter #Paige in Amy's Shelter #Owens in Sylveon's Shelter #Nitasha in Mike's Shelter #Sam in Neville's Shelter #Michelle and Nitasha in Reigns and Sylveon's Shelter #Neville in Owens's Shelter #Sam in Paige's Shelter #Fletchling in Rollins's Shelter #Reigns in Pikachu's Shelter #Samey in Bayley's Shelter #Neville in Michael's Shelter #Annika in Magearna's Shelter #Samey in Harold's Shelter #Decimal in Wyatt's Shelter Mark II Every recorded run in Shelter Runs Mark II is listed in order. #Chloe and Bayley #Nitasha #Microsoft Sam #Neville #Rollins #Guy #Mr. Warner #Scarlett in Zira's Shelter #Sam in Hazel's Shelter Images You're Safe from the Ravage Now.png|Chloe Carmichael lets Blaxie into her shelter, starting a Shelter Run. Scotty in Mario's Shelter.png|Thanks to Shelter Runs Mark II's rule about not leaving a shelter unless the reason is justified, Scotty was trapped inside of Mario's shelter. Category:BrantSteele